5 Years
by Out Of Site Out Of Mind
Summary: Duo comes to live with Heero's family after his pass on. 1x2 most chara. make pop up written several years ago, but still enjoy! bad language, and some adult subjects
1. When Heero met Duo

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing people etc.

5 Years 

Chapter 1: When Heero met Duo

"Have a seat I'm about to tell you something that could ruin our friendship, a secret, I just hope it doesn't."

"Ok, and don't worry Duo, short of you hating me in secret since forever, nothing could ruin our friendship only enhance it, but I also have something to share, a secret of my own."

It was after the cake and presents, and now both Heero and Duo sat in their room, about to lay the cards on the table.

~5 years ago~

'I am so angry I found out today that my 'cousin' would be coming to live with my family. Why am I angry? For one 'aunt' Helen was an old friend of my mothers not even blood relation, second my 'cousin' was not even related to 'aunt' Helen, he was adopted, to make matters worse they lived in the city. So, he'll probable be a stuck up I'm better than you 'cool' kid, he's my age too, 4 months younger, mom says it'll be like having a 'little' brother, I think it'll be like having my own 'little' pain in the ass, he's even coming on my birthday, some fucken present.'

 Heero Yuy paced his room, 'I don't give a flying fuck if his whole family just died, what fucking right does he have to fuck up my life, my dad's dead too, he doesn't deserve to be in my family, I already hate him.' 

Ding Dong.

"Heero, sweetie, come down stairs, Duo's here!" 'I don't give a damn' "He's here, Heero your cousins here, come down and meet Duo." 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Heero hissed under breath.

"Hey, Heero, I'm Duo." A young bouncy boy, with chestnut brown hair to his mid-thigh greeted Heero, the other shorter haired boy grunted and held out his hand to be polite, but the overzealous boy smirked and threw his arms around the Japanese youth. "It's really cool ta meet ya man, mom use ta tell me all about her extended family, dad always laughed about it, say'n" The boy made his voice low and huffy, "Hel is the whole world related to ya or what," the long haired boy squeezed once more tightly then let go. "She always said we'd visit one day," at this he turned to Mrs. Lowe (1), "She always told me stories about you, Ms. Yuy, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lowe, she wanted to make time to visit so very much." He looked more solemn, "Wow, I'm tired."

"Oh, sorry, where is my head," Mrs. Lowe said, her eyes were filled with tears that would soon be shed, for the lost 'sister' "You'll be sleeping in Heero's room, we've set up an extra cot, until we can get a more permanent bed it should do." She smiled, "Heero, show Duo to the room so he can get some sleep." Heero grunted. 

As time passes Heero found the other 10 year old to be a nuisance, to talkative, and way to friendly, Heero hated when anyone touched him, and Duo was always doing it, a pat on the back, an arm thrown over the shoulder, hell the boy was just to touchy feely. For about a month Heero had only contempt and hate for Duo, more over he thought it was ridiculous even sickening how he never mourned his family, that is until on night.

~ 4 years and 10 months and 2 weeks ago ~

"I miss you, I don't know how strong I can be, the only friend I have here hates me, and I know why, because I'm Shinigami, I should run away, save these nice people from my curse, what 10 year old has to watch everyone he loves die, it's all I ever see in my dreams," he paused "my nightmares, 2 foster families, a whole fucking church and, and my only real families, god why does it have to fall on my shoulders to live, I don't want to, please let me die, I promised I'd never kill myself and I'd try to live a long happy life, butt… oh well I'm stuck aren't I?" The small braided boy sighed, "I just wanted to say how I missed you all, mom, dad, Mrs. And Mr. Peterson, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, Father Maxwell, Miu, Sasi, Jamie, Lynn, Mr. and Mrs. Scott, and Solo." He took a deep breathe "Mrs. Scott, Helen, mom, whatever should I call you, well whatever I only  wanted you to know I miss you and Solo the most." The boy chocked back a sob and a silent tear fell down his face, "Goodbye." The room was quite, calm Duo sat on the windowsill feet dangling out, Duo felt a hand on his shoulder. The boy turned his head to see whose hand had been placed on his shoulder, much to his surprise, "Hee-eero?"

"I don't hate you, you're just annoying, now get in before you catch cold" The boy said in the usual cold monotone voice.

"Well, then 'Mr. I never talk to anyone even my own parents' how can 'I' be less annoying, hum?" the once sad boy swung his legs over the edge back inside and shut the window.

"For one be less cocky, and talk less and no more touchy…"

"Alright, alright, man is there anything about me you DON'T hate."

"Well, your odd outlook on life, you know the peculiar way your always happy and kind your personality, and physical appearance."

"Physical appearance?"

"You have lovely eyes and wile your hair is 'not functional' it is, well it, it's pretty." Heero finished yawned walked over and got into bed.

Duo stared in shock; Heero had talked more in the last 10 min. than he had in the last 10 days, he shook his head, "thanks man, your pretty too," Duo joked, and Heero 'smiled?' " Wow, man did you just smile, like your lips curved up and, yea it was a smile." Duo grinned.

"Go to bed Duo." Heero said humor apparent in his voice. Duo walked over and sat on his own bed. 

After that things slowly started to change and the two youths became best friends. Heero's mother was extremely happy her son had someone to talk to and was actually talking, they lived in a small area, only about 60 kids so everyone was home schooled (2), overall life was good.

When 2 years had gone by Odin announced they would be moving to a new neighbor, 50,000 miles away in California, and so the family dutifully packed and moved.

1.) Heero's dad died he kept his name, but his mom is remarried.

2.) My cousin has to be home school, 60 kids, in like 100 mile radius, gotta suck

BBSLFOT  


	2. A New School

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing people etc.

5 Years 

Chapter 2:  A new school

~ 2 years and 6 months ago ~

"Duo, it's almost time for your first day of school, Heero's ready come on." Mrs. Lowe yelled.

"Coming, coming, coming," Duo grabbed some toast, then Heero's hand then headed for the door. "Going, going, going." The boy's headed for the bus. "Why can't we stay home schooled, I mean now we have to get up early, and ride a smelly old bus."

"You need to get up early anyway, and how do you know it's smelly and old?"

"They all are, I use to go to public school ya know." Duo said in a 'I am Yoda I know all' voice. (1)

"You'll meet new people."

"Oh, yeah, cool, I like people, I was so deprived back home."

"You'll make loads of friends Duo."

"Yep and then, I'll force them down your throat so you can have loads too." Duo smiled, "Here comes the bus."

"Yellow is a god awful color." Duo nodded his consent as a bright yellow bus with 'Kindric Kalvin K-8' written on it pulled up. They were still in a small neighborhood, but small by different standards, they would have 70 others there age at school, in Duo's mind this was totally cool. 

They entered the bus, and sat in the 2ed to last seat, "Hey welcome to KKK" A voice welcomed.

"WHAT?" Duo screeched. 

"Shut up back there." The driver yelled.

"Duo the school's name is Kindric Kalvin K-8, the initials are KKK."

"Oh, still that's fucked up." The girl who had spoken and several others gawked at Duo, "What?" he ask. 

"Wow, are you a trouble maker?" the girl ask, Duo smirked, as the bus came to a halt. "eep." Said girl almost ran towards the front of the bus, as 11 people got on the bus and headed toward the back, which had become almost empty, 3 even 4 people to a seat in front.

"Hi." A blonde boy around there age said.

"Hey, Duo Maxwell." Duo offered his hand, leaning across Heero to do so. The other boy shook it vigorously.

"Quatre Roberta Winner."

"Move Q, and you two, asses up, that's mine and Noin's seat," a tall long blonde haired boy a little older than the boy's said, "Move."

"No thank you, we are quite comfortable." Heero said in all seriousness. The whole bus gasp.

"Do you want to get your ass kicked?"

"By you?" Heero ask looking the boy up and down, "You couldn't but if the seat…"

"Why You Little" Heero stood up, he looked the other boy in the eye and said,

"Sit somewhere else on this overcrowded death trap, and stop making me mad." The other boy laughed and tried to punch Heero, Heero dodged and planted his fist in the other boys' stomach, " Sorry" He apologized and sat down.

"Come on Milly, we can sit here today." A blue haired girl said and led him to another seat, trying not to laugh.

"Excuse him, he was being unjust, but you have his respect now, he can be an ass sometimes." A Chinese boy held out his hand, "I'm Wufei"

Duo smiled reaching across Heero again, "Duo, and this is Heero, we're charmed." The others laughed.

"Well," The blonde boy, Quatre, from earlier began, "this is Noin and Millardo, you already (snicker) met them, and this is Trowa," He pointed to the tall boy sitting next to him, "And this is Dorothy, and Relena, and Une," The three nodded, "Marian, Wufei's 'GIRLFRIEND'," The girl smiled Wufei scowled, "Treize, and Catherine." He clapped his hands together, "All done." 

Duo looked odd, very confused, "Millardo, Noin, Treize, Une, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Marian, Dorothy, Catherine, Relena." Quatre looked shocked.

"Yep." Duo smiled, he just found a shit load of new friends.

They did all become friends, and they were technically part of the 'bad crowd', but the 'bad crowd,' was also 'the good' crowd where teachers and grades were concerned, they were all very smart so no one complained.  

1.) My friend says that not me the Yoda thing.

BBSLFOT  


	3. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: Don't own

5 Years 

Chapter 3: And so it begins

~ 2 weeks ago ~

"No."

"But,"

"No."

"Heero,"

"NO"

"Come on, one date,"

"N-O, NO"

"Please, it'll be fun,"

"Fuck off Relena."

"WE can double date."

"No"

"Triple date?"

"NO"

"Pretty Please."

"ALRIGHT, one damn date, with as many other couples as you can find, tonight, 8 o'clock, alright," the girl nodded, "Alright." Heero walked off, but he still heard the shrill shriek of Relena's voice, as she did a little victory dance. She'd been after Heero since he first stood up to her Brother, now she'd finally have him.

"Hey, where you been?" Duo ask as he plopped down on the couch next to an apparently frustrated Heero.

"Library"

"You are usually happy after a visit to la bibliotheca." 

"Relena was there"

Duo winced,  "So?"

"I gave in."

"Really?"

"Yea, go with me."

"Hu?"

"You and Hilde." Hilde had been the girl that first said hi to them, she had latched onto Duo, because she 'just loved bad boys' and had become part of the _group_.

"Ok, I'll tell Hilde, she'll be happy, SHE _likes_ Relena."

"Shoot me." Heero muttered burring his head in his hands.

"Sorry buddy, no avoiding Lena." Duo flipped the TV on, "Cool Jerry Springer." 

"Duo, you are so," Heero sighed "so, Duo." Both boys laughed and watched the 'household sex' episode of JS. (1)

Heero managed to get, Treize & Une, Millardo & Noin, Quatre & Dorothy, Wufei & Merian, Trowa & Catherine, (2) and Duo & Hilde, to go along on 'his & Relena's' Date.

"Dinner was great." Relena said as she clamped her arms onto Heero, who growled at her, she promptly detached herself and gulped, but smiled sweetly, "Didn't you think so Heero?" She batted her eyelashes.

"It was PIZZA Relena, but if nothing else it was fun."

"Yea, I had a blast." Noin said mentally recalling the mini food fight and time Milly burnt his tongue, as they walked down the road on their way to their next destination.

At the movies Heero started to hate the date, Everyone was making out and holding hands and Relena kept trying to touch his leg, 'I thought men were suppose to be the perverts' he noted mentally, as Relena tried to grab his hand. Hilde had asked to talk to Duo part way through the movie, and they hadn't been back, but no one noticed.

"I'm getting a drink." Heero said as he, for the hundredth time that night, removed the invading hand of Relena to escape this hellish environment. 

"Can I get some more popcorn, Heero, darling?" Heero shuddered at Relena's shrill cry but nodded his consent and left.

~ Elsewhere in the theater ~

"Duo, I'm moving, to New Mexico." Hilde bit her lip, expecting and 'oh, no' or a 'you can't' but she got.

"When?" She looked up sharply, a little disappointment showing on her pail face.

"Next Tuesday, maybe we can write or visit, we can stay together." She slyly smiled, hope shown in her eyes.

"Yea, cool." Duo let a bored sigh escape his lips, betraying his caring boyfriend cover, which he was failing _miserably _at to begin with. 

"How can you be so calm?" The hope was gone, replaced with pain; it hurt Duo to see Hilde that way.

"I don't know, I'll miss you like crazy but I can't very well do anything about it." He said trying to sound sad.

"I love you Duo."

Duo bit his lip, "That's good." 

SMACK

" THAT'S GOOD, don't you love me, Duo, you were my first, and I always assumed."

Duo's first thoughts were 'well you know what assume does don't ya?' (3) But he went with, "I'm sorry, your like a sister to me, I love you like that, does that make any since?"

"A SISTER?' a sister, my god Duo, we've fucked."

"Not exactly like a sister," Duo started to panic, "maybe you moving will help you find that perfect someone, because he's not me, you're my best friend and I hope you'll always be, but last week I had an epiphany."

"Oh and what's that, that you wanna fuck the whole nation so lets ditch poor little ole' Hilde?"

"No, Hilde this is really important to me, I haven't told anyone, I may never tell anyone, can you keep a secret?" Duo was laying all his cards out; Hilde really was his very best friend.

Hilde knew Duo was a blabbermouth, and he seemed very serious, "Not even Heero?" Duo nodded, "Yea, tell me, I promise I won't tell, it better be life altering to make you not care if we brake up, you better be in love or something." Hilde had all but stopped crying now, and had calmed considerably, it was big if Heero didn't know.

Duo Gulped, "Hilde, I'm, I'm, oh, god, I'm gay." Hilde gawked, Duo was a big flirt, a ladies man, he couldn't be gay, she'd heard wrong.

"I'm sorry?"

"Gay"

She laughed, "Good one." She tried to find a smile on his face, "You make that up on the spot"

"Hilde please don't make this any harder, I really am well, oh hell, I a FAG."

Hilde fainted 

1.) Yep a real episode.

2.) Not sibling in this, NOT SIBLINGS 

3.) Makes an ass outta you and me

PS: Sorry if the lang. Offends anyone I don't mean it to, I just well talk that way, I can try to tone it down, k?

BBSLFOT


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer:  Do NOT Own

Five Years 

Chapter 4:  Truth Comes Out

~ One week ago ~

"So, the night we had sex, you realized you were gay, that's comforting."

"It felt off, your like my bestest friend ever in the Whole Wide World."

"What about Heero?"

"I love hi…" Duo's eye's widened, "Yea next to him." He tried to cover.

Hilde looked at Duo, he looked sick, "You, you ll… lo… love… him?" She ask trying not to burst to tears. "Like a brother right, he's like you cousin, even if not by blood."

Duo lowered his head. 

Hilde started to cry. "Wow I gotta get going, I'll miss my parents, call you as soon as we get there." She gave Duo a hug and they said goodbye, he'd skipped school that day to help her load the moving van, now she was gone.

~ Later ~

"Duo, how ya doing?" Heero ask at the dinner table.

"I'm good, I'll miss Hilde but hey, gotta go on with life."

Heero nodded. "Relena is having a party Friday, she says it's for my birthday, we should go."

"Sounds fun Hee-Chan." 

"How was school today Heero?" Mrs. Lowe ask

"Good, good."

"Kids after dinner, I'd like to talk to you." Odin stated. Both boys nodded.

~ After Dinner ~

"Yes Odin?" Heero ask as the sat on the couch.

"Well, it's time I gave the birds and the bees speech."

"Why?"

"Heero you need to know, in a year or so sex will start to get more and more appealing."

"I already know how to handle contraceptives, emotional problems, etc. and do not plan on having any more sexual relations, or for that matter alcohol for a long time."

"Heero your almost 15, wait, anymore, when?"

"Millardo's 17th, three weeks ago, someone spiked the punch, I ended up inebriated and as hard as it is to believe Relena took advantage of _Me_, it sickens me today and will always sicken me, I did not want to loose said virginity that night, nor to that person."

Odin shook his head, "I can believe you, son, that girl has always acted a little off, don't drink anything from an open can or cup at anymore of the Peacecraft parties, ok?"

"Alright"

"And if you have any questions, I'm here, now Duo."

"I don't need the sex talk." Odin eyed him. "Hilde wanted to, I didn't know she was moving, but she did and she wanted me to be her first, so she ask, at the time I thought I loved her so we did, that night I had an epiphany, I probably won't ever have sex again, or at least until collage, and not because it was bad, but I have my reasons."

Odin stood, "Very well, if you get question?" He left knowing they understood. 

"Come on Duo lets get to bed."

"Kay"

The boys went upstairs.

"Down stairs you said you thought back then that you loved Hilde, but now you don't?"

"Not like as a girlfriend or lover or wife kinda thing, like Wu and Merian, more like a sister."

"And what was your epiphany?" 

"Nothing big, hey Heero, why don't you ever have a girlfriend lots of girls like you."

"I don't like them, they are pretty and all, some are nice personality wise, but there's just no chemistry."

"Oh"

"Yea" Heero turned over to his side and clicked the light off.

~ Mid-Party ~

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrroooooo!" 

"Relena, what do you want?"

"You!"

"Go fuck yourself." Heero walked through the party, and a hand clamped his shoulder, "Don't touch me please."

"Sorry." Treize held his hands up, "Why are you always so touchy about being touched?"

"Because, it's uncomfortable."

"Trust issues." Catherine concluded 

"Hn" Heero scowled, "Anyone seen Duo?"

"No, I don't know why your looking you should want to spend all your time with your girlfriend." Relena cooed.

"You not my girlfriend, I'd rather fuck a duck." Anyone in hearing distance laughed. "So no one's seen that little fucking Baka."

"Looking for me?" Duo ask as he slung his arms out and around Heero's neck, leaning on him and resting his head on his arm and up against Heero's cheek.

"See, now you let Duo drape himself all over you, but no one else can touch you?" Millardo, being helpful as always interjected.

"I love this song." Quatre bounced up and down to the chorus, "Hey now you're a rock star get the show on get paid."

Duo detached from Heero and began to bounce with Quatre; soon most everyone was bouncing around, earlier conversation and findings of said conversation forgotten. Heero however, went to get fresh air and think.

"Why is Duo the only one I ever let touch me, I never really thought about it?" He said to no one in particular.

"Maybe because you like him." Trowa's voice came from just beside the sliding glass door.

"Of course I like him he's my best friend." Heero looked up at the stars "Why wouldn't I, that doesn't help."

            "Best friend, more like brother, right?"

            "Yea, Yea, is there a point?"

"What color eyes does Duo have?"

"Amethyst"

"What about Wufei or Me or Quatre?"

"I don't know, why?"

"What's Duo's favorite color?"

"Black"

"Food?"

"Potato, fixed any way, from chip to backed."

"Movie?"

"Boondock Saints"

"What side does he mostly sleep on?"

"His right"

"What shampoo does he use?"

"Gummy Bear"

"Shoe size?"

"11"

"Fav. Phrase?" 

"Don't knock it till you've tried it."

"Describe him in one word."

"Beautiful"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes"

"Heero are you gay?"

Herro had to think he thought for a long time, finally "Yes" he looked at Trowa, "Is that wrong?"

"If it is then you and me both are wrong, so who cares."

"What about Catharine"

"She's like a sister to me, she's also in love with his collage guy, but I'm the guy she shows to her parents, she's the only other person that knows about me."

"I will have to tell Duo about this, he's going to have a field day, whole school will probable know, I won't tell him 'bout you."

"Ya gonna tell him everything?" Heero nodded, "Your a lot more brave than I."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'll never be able to tell Quatre and I've known for almost a year. You know 20 min. and you plan to spill."

"Hn."

"It's cold I'm going in."

"Yea"

BBSLFOT


	5. Finial Confessions and Happy Endings

Disclaimer:  Do NOT Own

Five Years 

Chapter 5:  Finial Confessions and Happy Endings

~ Present ~

"Have a seat I'm about to tell you something that could ruin our friendship, a secret, but I hope it doesn't."

"Ok, and don't worry Duo, short of you hating me in secret forever, nothing could ruin our friendship only enhance it, but I also have something to share, a secret of my own."  It was after the cake and presents, and now both Heero and Duo sat in their room, about to lay the cards on the table.

"Heero, I um I, well I like guys"

"I like guys too." Heero raised an eyebrow, not understanding.

"No Heero, I like guys as in I'm gay." Duo clarified, looking at his feet.

"Oh, well then that's not what you said before, I did have the wrong meaning, but still, yea me too."

Duo tilted his head to the side in complete shock, "Your um, GAY, like a fag, like you wanna fuck other guys?"

"Pretty much, yea, one in particular."

"Well, that's not it, that's not the whole thing," Duo fumble with his fingers, ignoring the last part of Heero's statement, "you see, I well, I kinda have a thing for someone."

"It's not Trowa is it?" 'What the fuck why did you ask that, "It's just he's gay."

"No, not him, it's I well, how do I say it?"

"Sorry but, it's my turn anyway, so hush." Heero worried his lip. "Duo, I'm well, to put it in simple terms, in love." Duo's heart beat much to fast for it's own good.

"With Trowa?" He questioned, on the edge of up and dying.

"Oh, no, no, sorry, to clarify," Heero took a deep breath, "I'm in love with you, Aishiteru Duo."

Duo could now officially die happy, and he kinda felt a heart attach coming on, he looked at Heero who was the picture of seriousness, wow, Duo let out a nice long breath. Heero had started to worry but he had no need. "You ass, you stole my secret," He took one last deep breath "I love you too."

Heero stood and walked over to Duo, he sat down, and smiled. Then he put his hand to Duo's cheek and rubbed the pallet of his thumb over it. He bent and grazed his lips over Duo's.

 Duo smiled and leaned into Heero's touch a little before raising his own hand to the back of Heero's and pushing their lips together, slowly, softly, then with increasing passion. 

Heero, Deepened the kiss Duo had initiated and licked Duo's lower lip asking for entrance, he received it almost instantly. Duo's mouth opened to Heero and he in turn allowed his own tongue to venture out into the moist cavern of Heero's mouth. 

They kissed until they could no longer take the need to breathe and separated gasping for air.

Heero wrapped his arms around Duo and they lay back in silence, then snuggled under covers, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They live _fairly_ happy ever after.

Shinigami: Well whadaya think, I think it needs a sequel and some major revamping but that can wait a wile. So R&R

BBSLFOT  


End file.
